The present invention generally relates to pneumatic rotary tools, and more particularly, to an improved pneumatic rotary tool having an exhaust positioned for clearing shavings and debris.
Pneumatic rotary tools are used for cutting material. For example, a pneumatic beveling tool or pneumatic beveler is used to shape (e.g., bevel or round edge) material along a corner. Cutting tools such as this include cutters that cut away portions of the material. In the case of the beveling tool, the cutters (e.g., ceramic cutters) are fixed to a head at an angle and rotated about a central axis of the head. The tool rotates the cutters around the axis so the cutters shave away bits of material when the tool is brought into proximity with the material. The tool includes a central bearing on the cutter that engages one surface of the material and a flange of the cutter tool engages another surface of the material positioned on an opposite side of the corner being cut. The shavings cut from the material may build up and interfere with advancement of the bearing or flange along the respective surfaces of the material. Such interference may cause an uneven cut or scratch the material with the shavings. Thus, there is a need to remove these shavings from the vicinity of the cutter as the tool cuts the material.